Never ending war
by Kaleb The Hedgehog
Summary: The war between 2 groups of teens keeps on raging on until one side gets the upper hand in the battle!
1. The war

Welcome to station square, a place that looks like nothing ever goes wrong, well...its the dead opposite! every night theres either a murder or

robbery! its a place of hell...are story starts with with a Lamborghini Aventador cruising down the road around 11 PM, in it, we see Kaleb the

hedgehog, Manic, scourge and Sonic. they're goin down town to find a person that can sell them some guns and ammo, they pull up into a

alleywere they see the young adult standing against the side of the wall

"Finally your here" the 19 year old teen said as he lead the teens opened a door and in it was a room full of guns, ammo, movie tapes, porn,

drugs and melee weapons

"So what do you need?" asked the teen

"We need a Browning machine gun, a MG42, 5 AK47s and a RPG-7" said Kaleb the hedgehog before lighting a smoke.

"anything else?"

"hmm... 2 M1911's, 5 grenades, and 10 M1A1 carbines."

"Ahh okay that'll be around...meh idk say 500,000 dollars"

"Sigh, okay that's a good thing why we brought 2 suitcases of money." said Scourge as he brought the 2 suitcases of money over to the table

"That'll cover it" said the Teen and this man was named Shadow he was 19 years of age and half of every thing (And by half we mean like

99.99 %) of everything is stolen the only things that haven't been stolen are the porno mags...

"Alright here are your weapons..."

"Thanks"

"Nice doing business with you" Shadow said as the 4 Teens walked out

"Alright so we got are s*** lets get the hell outta here!" said Manic

"Right" Kaleb the hedgehog said as they drove away while being watched by 3 other teens that were carrying pistols and many melee

weapons

"Looks like they're getting ready for are fight" said one of them

"Lets go" said the 3rd

Camera pans to the gangs hideout

"Alright so we got are weapons so now we can just kick back and relax"

Meet Kaleb the hedgehog, he wears a Black leather jacket with spikes all over it and a anarchy shirt under it, he has 3 piercings, 1 one each

ear and one thru the nose, he has a spiked dog collar and has a pair of Black and Red vans shoes on.

Manic the hedgehog wears a red vest on with nothing under neath it and wears some ripped shorts, he has 2 piercings and which they are on

his right ear, he has 2 spiked wrist bands on his arms and he wears a pear of green and black DCs.

Next you have Sonic, He wears nothing besides a pair of ripped tight jeans and has 2 lip piercings, he wears a pear of Blue Nike's.

Next you have scourge, He wears a sleeveless jean jacket with a bunch of patches on it and he wears a pear of Black pants that are ripped,

he has a bunch of tattoos on his body and he wears a pair of black Etnies on.

Then you have another hedgehog and a fox. The second hedgehog is a silver hedgehog and the fox is orange with an attitude!

Silver wears nothing besides his Baggy Jeans and a chain around his neck, He wears a pair Of Red Adidas on.

Tails has a Sleeveless shirt on that says the sex pistols and wears a pair of ripped shorts, he has the most piercings on and the most tattoos,

He wears a pair of Green and White DC's.

They all have Cars but we'll go over them in the next chapter BYE!


	2. Getting to know the family

Hi were back with the rest and now were gonna cover the characters attitudes.

Kaleb the hedgehog is someone that can fight and he knows how to defend himself, but he can also can get the hell beat out of him, however, if

you make him angry enough, His eyes will turn Black and red kinda like sonic EXE only he doesn't cry blood, he then has the power to smash

through a building! and he's also cannibalistic.

Tails is the person that will always steal from anywhere and at any given time! he's stolen food to money to drugs to guns! He also plays bass. He can defend

himself but he has forgot how to fly since its been a while since they're put him into a sonic game that you can play as him! He has also been expelled from

school! doesn't really effect him though since you've got the internet and wiki! you don't need school!

Silver still has his powers but he never uses them since he usually caries around a Walther P99 with him at all times! he doesn't steal, but he does smoke weed

and has tripped on LSD before but that was an accident! He skateboards like Kaleb and they both LOVE video games :D:D:D:D:D

Sonic is what you would guess, he has sonic speed and also he can also use a gun (in fact i think every single family member has a gun)

and now we'll go with shadow, he is a part of the family so he needs to be included! He always caries a Remington Model 887 with him and he always wears a

bandana on his face and always wears baggy pants on, He has 2 eyebrow piercings on his left eyebrow and He never wears a shirt.

Each character has their own car as well

Kaleb: red and black 2011 Lamborghini Aventador

Manic: green and balck 2013 LaFerrari

Scourge: green 1999 Pagani Zonda

Shadow: black 1974 Lamborghini Countach

Tails: yellow and black 2007 Lamborghini Reventon

Sonic: Blue and Cyan and Black 2004 Maserati MC12

Silver: Silver 2008 Spyker C12 Zagato

Cars they are trying to steal:

1969 Porsche 917

1990 Jaguar XJR-15

1950 Abarth 205

1973 AC 3000ME

1990 Lambourghini Diablo

2005 Lamborghini Gallardo

2014 Lamborghini Huracan

2004 Porsche Carrera GT

2007 Audi R8

2010 Lexus LFA

1996 Ferrari 550

2002 Enzo Ferrari

1975 Jaguar XJS

2012 Pagani Huayra

sorry this is all i have for this chapter, I own absolutely nothing thats in the real world except this story! please check out my youtube channel The Gamer Punk

and i now have facebook and all that good stuff (disclaimer Face book sucks) and its summer so i dont have much to do!

oh yah and i know that the title is called the fight but im going to change...ktnxbye


	3. The attack (aka the bad chapter)

"Its about time you got here" said Kaleb as He was just taking a drink from his pepsi, He was a little pissed since tails took forever to get to band

practice

"geez SORRY, I had a run in on the cops but there was something bigger happening so he let me go"

"Whatever dont care lets just do this" Said Shadow as he put on his Fender Jaguar,

"Yah man lets do this!" said Manic as he got his drum sticks out

"K lets do this" said Kaleb as he was tuning his Fender Jaguar Special HH

"Alright" said tails as he Turned on the amp for his Gibson EB-3

After Practice:

"Dude the hell is wrong with your amp? it was really fuzzy when we were practicing!"

"Idk dude, I think i didn't have it all the way in"

"Thats what she said" said shadow as everyone including tails started laughing

"lolololololol" said everyone

"Alright we better head back To are house" Said tails as he finished his burger

"Your right see yah guys" Shadow said as he got up

"Right man see yah"

20 minutes later:

The boys were walking down the alleyway until they saw 3 other figures standing in front of them,

"Were do you think you going?" said one of the figures

"Aw crap its tweedle D, Tweedle Dumb and Tweedle dick!" said Kaleb

"Hey mate, you better watch your mouth mate!" said a Weasel

"Hello again Fang, Bean and Dynamite" Said Tails

"Its been a while mate! but we saw yah buying some guns!"

"Hell yah man, and we can still take you out even without them!" Mocked Manic

"You should watch it kid!"

"Im 19!"

"Yah and im 22!"

"You wanna fight fatass?!"

"YOU WANNA DIE PUSS?!"

"IM NOT A PUSS ASSHOLE!" and with that Bean threw a right hook to the face, Manic easily dodged it

"Next time, try hitting something dumbass!" that really pissed off bean but he kept on missing and got tired, thats when manic took the

moment to kick him in the stomach, Tails attacked Dynamite and that left Kaleb up against Fang

"Lets play Mate!"

"What ever you know that i can beat your ass down!"

"Lets see if you real-" Fang got cut off as he Took a Straight to the face, this alone gave him a bloody nose

"OH NOW YOU'LL DIE!" Fang took out a Smith & Wesson Model 500, Tails took out 2 Sig Pros, Bean took out a AA-12, Manic took out 2 Mac-10s,

Dynamite took out a Uzi and Kaleb took out a .367 Magnum, everyone was shaking, who was gonna be the first to pull the trigger? who would be the first

victim? who would be the last standing? this was answered by Fang as he pulled the trigger but nothing happened...they didn't fire, because why? no one had

any bullets in their weapons!

"Wow this plot sucks!" said Fang as he was loading his gun

"Ikr what the hell is wrong with the writer?" said Manic

"hey, im the writer here!" said Kaleb with a bit of anger in his voice!

"K can we just get to the part were the cops chase us?" asked tails as he was entering the clip into his gun

"Sure why not" Said Fang as the split second he said that line, the cops showed up

"Well now its getting good!" said Manic with a grin

"Hey guys wanna help each other out and then kill each other later in the story?" asked Tails as he was putting his guns away

"Fine" Said fang as they took off

15 minutes later:

"Man, the cops really were on are heels!" said Bean as he was out of breath

"Sorry, maybe if we have another one of these things in the story, i'll shorten it up a bit!" said Kaleb as he was leaning against the alley way wall

"Good idea, anyway lets just pretend this never happened!" said fang as he said between gasps

"K man see yah" said Manic

And thats the end of the chapter:

Kaleb the hedgehog: thats one of the worst chapters i've written!

Fang: Dude i've still seen worst! not mentioning any names though

Tails: hopefully the next chapter is better!

Manic: Right anyway guys please-

-gets cut off from being knocked out by dynamite

Dynamite: thats Kalebs line dumb***!

Kaleb: aaaaaanywaaaaaaay, please review ktnxbye!


	4. After the chase

kaleb: ok, so we got chased by the cops and i made the chase a bit to long!

Tails: thats what she-

Gets cut off by manic

Manic: shut up!

Tails:...k

Fang: hey guys whats up?

Kaleb: nothing much just getting this story started!

Fang: sick and you said something about us finally fighting?

Kaleb: next chapter sorry dude, still a little bit to early :P

Fang: oh ok :P

Kaleb: ok story START!

Ok, after all that 4th wall breaking its back to the story, the guys just got chased by the cops and NOW they're getting back home

"do you think we should continue this 4th wall breaking s***?" asked manic while lighting a cigar

"Sure why not?" asked Kaleb as he took out a bottle of whiskey

"K lets get back home and lay off breaking the 4th wall:P" said Tails as he was checking the time on his watch

"What time is it tails?" asked manic

"Around the time that you get a watch dips***!" said tails as he got annoyed that manic still haven't got a watch

"No like rly, what time is it?" asked Kaleb

"Its around shut the f*** up time!"

"F*** off tails! you can really be a prick you know that?" asked manic as he was getting really pissed off

"Why dont you take your cursing, roll it up side ways, and then shove it straight up your ass!" said Tails as he got into manics face

"why dont you SUCK MY DICK?!" Shouted Manic

"STOP!" yelled a voice

"dafuq was that?" said a very confused Kaleb

"Its me, Silver!" said Silver as he walked out of the shadows

"Oh hey Silver, you sound different!" said tails

"Ya im finally getting my voice cracked!"

"Well it seems your pot head hasn't dissapeared" said Manic mockingly

"Suck my dick manic, we all know you would like to!" which everyone started to laugh

"Well, atleast sega didn't give me a obvious sing that im a drug addict!" said manic as he started to laugh and everyone else did to except

silver of course

"what ever man, what happened to you? you look like your dying!" said Silver as the boys were still a little bit out of breath

"Ya we ran into the cops in which Kaleb made the chase to long!" said tails

"Sorry, oh yah and we also broke the 4th wall like 5 times already, we're breaking it right now just mentioning it!" said Kaleb as he looks up in

the sky and see's the creator typing away while listening to a recording of a live performance of the germs playing in 1979.

"hey, im you, now stop breaking the damn wall! it takes alot of money to fix that b**** up!" said the creator a little bit pissed off

"Sorry :(" Said kaleb

"any way, lets get back home" said silver as he turned around to leave

"K, lets go guys" said kaleb

Whipers to manic"Hey manic, do you think kaleb puts in to many 4th wall breaking moments?" asked tails

"Nah but he might start doing so" said Manic as he tossed his cigar awat

End of chapter

Kaleb: wow, i dont know if im confused, bored or just plain wtf!

Everyone: same here Kaleb!

Shadow: i wasn't even mentioned!

Kaleb: hey man, there are alot of characters that haven't been mentioned at all in this fan fic and may not be! let alone in a chapter!

Shadow: can we just end this?

Manic: right, kaleb?

Kaleb: right, chapter END!


End file.
